


It's Not the Jedi Way

by JediCaligula89



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is faced with a choice, to save the Dark Lord of the Sith or to stay as a Jedi. What will he do and this is his journey with his decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years due to writer's block. This is my first attempt so please send me constructive criticism on how to improve. Thank you!

      Boots stride against red carpet, robe bellows behind, heart racing, beads of sweat appear on the brow. The young Jedi Knight runs to the Chancellor’s office, knowing just how powerful the Sith Lord is. Master Windu is no match for a Sith Lord, who has not been plagued by battle after battle unlike the Jedi. He needs his help. The Jedi walks into the office and sees Master Windu looking determined, his purple blade raised at the Chancellor who looks defenseless. A part of him feels torn, this man, this Sith could help him save his wife and unborn child…yet he is a Sith, and they are full of deceit and lies.

  
There is no emotion…there is peace.

  
The code echoes through him along with the words of Master Yoda and his good friend Obi-Wan. He looks up and sees Master Windu motion for him to stand back. He knows they should kill this man, he's the one who orchestrated the whole Clone Wars, who killed countless Jedi, including Master Qui-Gon

  
There is no passion, there is serenity.

  
Killing isn't the answer, it's not the Jedi way, he learned that when he executed Count Dooku. What would Master Obi-Wan do? What would Master Yoda say…Padmè she would know what to do.

  
“He must stand trial.”

  
The Master Jedi turns to look at the young Jedi Knight shaking his head, a look of disappointment on his face. His eyes look worn and tired, as if he has aged ten years since he last saw him.

  
“He’s too dangerous to be left alive. He has control of the Senate and the Courts.”

  
The dark blue eyes turn their focus to Palpatine, who looks so helpless on the floor. His eyes pleading with him. The young Jedi feels uncomfortable from the gaze.

  
“You see Anakin, they are trying to destroy me and take over the Senate. They will stop at nothing!”

  
Breathing intensifies, heart races and the sweat slowly starts to drip down his face, he closes his eyes for just a bit, his hand on his light saber as he brings it to life. The familiar hum relaxing him and bringing him focus. He slowly strides and stands next to Windu. 

  
“The Jedi do not value power but peace, not tyranny but justice. You are wrong Darth Sidious. 

  
Palpatine sneers and looks at them, both. before raising his hands. Looking at them and throwing Force lightening at them, they use their blades to block the incoming barrage. Anakin grips his lightsaber, feeling how strong the lightening his and before he can counter it, it blasts Windu out of the window.

  
“Master Windu!"

  
He dives out the window after him and uses the force to try to catch him, noticing he is unconscious and must have been hit by the lightening. He tries his best to control the fall but can’t and hears the impact of the Jedi Master’s body. He manages to land on his feet and hurries to the Master, seeing his isn’t responding and starts to administer first aid. He begins to panic as he sees that he isn’t responding and just stops, closing his eyes, he bows his head and reaches for his lightsaber, taking it in his hand.

  
“Be one with the force Master.”

  
Anakin hears footsteps behind him, the familiar clank of the armor and knows that it is Clone Troopers, they must be coming to his aid as he slowly stands, turning to look at him.

  
“Troopers, I need your help to get Master Windu’s body back to the temple, he deserves to be given a proper burial.”

  
Anakin looks as the Troopers just stare at him, wondering what is the matter with them as they don’t obey his orders. Finally, he sees them raise their rifles to him and they begin to fire. He ignites his blade and quickly blocks the shots trying to figure out what is wrong and trying not to hurt them.

  
“Troopers stop!”

  
“Kill the traitor!”

  
Anakin sweeps his light saber up and blocks the bolts, using his Jedi abilities to move swiftly and kills every single one in one sweep. He looks back at the fallen master and runs as fast as he can and jumps down, deciding the lower levels will be the best place to hide. He lands on top of a ship heading one of the many large access shafts to bring cargo to the lower levels of Coruscant.

  
Chest rises and falls quickly as he suddenly feels sick to his stomach. A flood of pain and suffering hits him as he feels hundreds of Jedi crying out and suddenly silenced. His eyes gaze up at the surface one last time before it dimmed of all light, the light of the Jedi has been blown out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, sorry for keeping you all waiting. My father has been in the hospital with a stroke, chapter was written while I was at the hospital. Hope it is good for you all. Constructive Criticism is welcome!

2 Weeks Later

A lower regions of Coruscant always smell of rotten food, fuel and body odor. Anakin stares at himself in a dirty mirror in an old abandoned apartment that smells of all this things. He holds a razor in his hand, and starts to shave off all his hair. He knows all the Jedi are dead, he felt it and he saw the Emperor declare that the Jedi tried to kill him and were traitors to the Republic, his brown hair falls into the sink with each stroke of the razor. Knowing Anakin Skywalker can no longer exist if he is to survive and get back to Padmè. 

He knows that Padmè is alive but he is afraid that she is in the clutches of the Emperor after all he knew that he was married to her. He finishes shaving the hair off and runs his hand over his buzzcut now, seeing my the beard growth on his face. Anakin Skywalker can no longer exist if he is to survive. He has to have a new name and identity. It will be the only way to reach Padmè and his unborn child. 

Walking away from the mirror and taking a seat on the old mattress and throws his Jedi robes in the fire. Knowing he can never wear them again. He looks at the old armor he found in a junkyard and starts to get to work on it. Seeing it's an old Mandalorian design. He gathers his tools from the junkyard and starts to repair the armor. 

All the while humming an old Mandalorian song he learned from Captain Rex, he wonders if Rex is alright. Did he kill Jedi as well or did he fight the order. His mind wanders to Obi-Wan, wondering if he made it off of Utapa. Did his clone troopers overpower him? He tries to reach out into the force, trying to feel him and cannot feel anything. All he feels is the cloud of the dark side. He curses to himself softly in Huttese, he was speaking in this tongue the most, deciding basic would cause too much attention in these lower regions. 

Finishing fixing up the armor, he starts to put it on slowly and grabs the helmet, putting it on as well and using it to disguise is voice. Clipping his blade to to his belt and grabbing his blaster rifle he found as well. Anakin knows he needs to find work and the best thing to do would be to be a mechanic or a bounty hunter, or possibly both. 

He gathers his gear and sets off to the nearest cantina to find work and maybe some information. If only Obi-Wan was here to help him, he would know exactly what to do in these circumstances. The young Jedi sighs and wishes he could feel his Master in the force, refusing to face the fact that he might have been killed by his clone troopers. He walks to the door and gathers his bag, as he thinks of a name to give himself, thinking it over and knows he can use the last name Lars but will he use for a first name? He goes over his name and thinks of ways to change it, Kyn, he could call himself Kyn Lars. He liked the sound of that and decides that will be the name he uses from now. 

Anakin Skywalker is no more…Kyn Lars has been born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the massive delay of this story. My Father suffered two strokes and I have been very stressed and dealing with anxiety. It is good to be back writing again and I will be more regular with updates.

Anakin enters the cantina and takes a seat at a nearby table in the corner, looking over the room. Wondering where he can find work and who would give him information of what has happened. He looks around and orders a Tarisan ale, removing his helmet and drinks it slowly. He sees a dug walk over to him, looking him over and seeing him take a seat at the table.

“You are a new bounty hunter here, so you must be cheap. Which if you are cheap I've got a job for you, Mister…”

“Lars, you can call me Lars, what is the job you have for me and I'm not as cheap as you think.”

The Dug strokes his chin, looking over the young man standing before him, noting the scars and seeing he must have been a bounty hunter for some time and taking note of the mechanical hand as well. He has seen plenty of action.

“The job isn't killing but I do know the Jedi used to have many treasures in the Temple. I want you to go in what is left of that place and bring me a lightsaber or two. I'm a collector you see and that will make my collection complete.”

Anakin looks at the Dug, knowing the temple had been attacked. He sensed the death of the Jedi and knew there was probably nothing left. Also, getting inside would not be easy, Clone Troopers would be all over that place and they will shoot anyone on sight.  

“How much are you willing to pay for the job? It's going to be tough, clones will be all over that place.”

“Five Thousand Credits for the two lightsabers.” The Dug replies to him a sly smile on his face as he looks at the Bounty hunter.

“Eight Thousand Credits and you have a deal, and I want a quarter of it up front.” Anakin looks at him and his voice has authority in it. Smiling as he realizes the mind trick worked.

“ I will give you Eight Thousand credits and I’ll give you a quarter of it up front. You strike a hard bargain Bounty Hunter.” The Dug hands him the two thousand credits.

“I’ll have those lightsabers to you tomorrow. I better get going. I’ll meet you here tomorrow night at 10.” Anakin gets up from his seat. Leaving a tip for his drink and heads back out into the night.

Finally, he has a reason to go to the Jedi temple and get some information. His disguise as a bounty hunter has paid off and given him abilities to get into places he normally couldn’t. Well, he could have when he was a Jedi but the Jedi were no more. Maybe he could find out if Yoda and Obi-Wan are still alive… maybe see if Ahsoka is alright…but she was on Mandalore with Rex. The Clones turned on the Jedi and…Ahsoka could have been killed. Ahsoka… another failure of his. If he had been a better master, she wouldn’t have left and could still be alive with him. He curses himself in Huttese, as he walks to his speeder bike he found in a junkyard and managed to fix. Putting on his helmet and holstering his blaster to his belt. His lightsaber carefully concealed. Time for him to go the Jedi Temple and see what exactly happened there with his own eyes.

 


End file.
